


Fishin' with Subala

by SpringZephyr



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Subala, Lun, and Prince all end swimming with the fishes, and the only time Lun ever expects her Pop to win at anything. Quite adventurous, for a fishing trip. Then again that's what fishin' with Subala is like. And Lun swears she's not at fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishin' with Subala

**Author's Note:**

> After roughly a year of not using my account on Ao3 for anything, I finally decided to make a test upload with an older story from fanfiction.net. When I originally wrote this, I discovered that writing things in accents is not something I like much...

It all started with a fishin' contest. It was all Subala's fault, actually, 'cause she was the one who coerced the Prince an' me an' Pop all into fishin' with her, 'cause that's all she ever thinks or does or talks about, even when the rest of us have better stuff to do. Like the Prince, he's always busy, and Pop's got his errands to run 'cause he's the only one with a boat even in all of Raftleet that can run that fast, and me... Well, I woulda found somethin', since I don't mind fishin' and I don't always mind fishin' with Subala, but only when she can act like a civil person. Listenin' to Subala scream stopped being a favorite hobby a while back, not like it ever was.

She's got a voice like a bleeding banshee, that one.

Anyway: But we were all stuck out on this lake outside the Prince's castle anyway, on boats ready to fish an' stuff, and Subala had even challenged the rest of us to a little contest; anyone who could beat her would get a little prize, whatever that may be. I didn't care much about what prizes she had to offer, but I didn't mind the change to get Subala a lil riled up every now and again by beating her, an' none of us ever expected Pop to win anythin'. No offense but Pop, he's kind of a bonehead – he occasionally proves us wrong, sometimes, but he's still a bonehead an' we didn't expect him to win because of that.

However, the Prince was lookin' a little lost out on the lake, despite havin' beaten Subala once already, and she was among the best of our fishers in Raftleet, and that ain't no easy task, even I gotta hand it to the girl. So it wasn't entirely fair that the Prince would be stuck here, where we was all knowledgeable and he hardly knew nothin'.

Bein' that I'm a good-natured gal, I thought it wouldn't hurt to help him out a bit, y'know? And that's exactly what I did: "Hey, Prince. Ya want some help with that?" Those were the exact words I offered to 'im.

He looked back at me and confirmed what I had thought: that despite bein' the leader of the Rebel Army and havin' beaten Subala once, and bein' the wielder of the Dawn Rune and possibly gonna go down in history as a god and what have you, he was completely lost when ya put a fishin' pole in his hand. I don't know how he beat Subala the first time. Maybe dumb luck or somethin' like that, 'cause he sure didn't look like the master fisherman Subala thought he was right now.

...And Subala had probably been too busy not watchin' the fishes and paying attention to certain other things that I have my suspicions about but I ain't gonna name, and she wasn't payin' attention to the fishes right and proper so maybe that's how she lost. But if she'd really been spendin' all that time starin' at the Prince, I don't see how she wouldn't of noticed tha- Whoops, I said it.

...But anyway, there was the prince lookin' all lonely and bored and confused atop his little fishin' boat, and the guy paddlin' his boat lookin' all bored and confused and kinda irritated, and suddenly both of them looked up and looked sorta relieved when I made that offer. And maybe I felt a tiny bit of pride that I knew somethin' the great and almighty Prince didn't, but it was mostly that I wanted to help him out some 'cause I'm a kind person. Really.

Then Subala came in with her loud voice outta nowhere, 'cause she was clear across the lake at the time and I'm not even sure how she managed to hear us from all the way over there. "WHADDYA THINK HER DOIN', LUN!" she hollered, and if she hollered any louder, her eyes mighta popped out her head.

I kinda just shook my head at her and tried to ignore it. A few years ago, when she first started hatin' me, that mighta been funny, 'cause it was always kinda funny when Subala got that mad. Now I just think it's sad sometimes that never learned how ta quit, and I'm not even interested in hatin' her so I don't have time to get upset by such a petty rivalry.

But she was still a person and she still warranted a reply, I guess, so I kinda just shook my head and muttered, "It's nothin', Subala. Quit worryin' your fool head over it." Subala really wears a girl out sometimes, so maybe I didn't say it quite as loud as I shoulda if I'd wanted her to hear that.

Somehow, Subala musta heard me anyway.

The prince glaned at both of us kinda cautious like, then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say somethin'. Only he didn't have a chance to, because here comes Subala, commanding the guy steerin' her boat over to us as fast as the poor guy could steer. He wasn't even some chump from Raftleet, just a random soldier she'd found lyin' around the castle and forced into doin' her bidding.

"I AIN'T WORRYIN' 'BOUT NOTHIN'!" she hollered back, and she couldn't have made it anymore obvious if she'd tried. "But I ain't lettin' ya seduce the Prince that easily!"

...Now, I have nothin' against our boy the Prince, but I ain't never tried to seduce him, honest. He's a great guy and all, but I've since learned that my interests don't lie with him. Subala seems to think otherwise, so I hafta keep remindin' her that my spellin' doesn't look worse than a three year old monkey's – she get's real mad when I say that, so I dared her to write a love letter to the Prince once, if she really wanted to prove she loved him more than I did, and also if she wanted to prove her spelling isn't that bad. I think she might do that yet.

But at the time, I was not to be deterred from my good deeds to the Prince. 'Cause I'm real charitable, ya know that? Honest, I am. So I started tellin' him, real calm and gentle like – 'cause no one likes bein' hollered at like Subala does to people – how to cast his pole and how to look at the outlines of the fish to know where to aim for.

Then Subala rammed into me, and that was how things first got messy. Or wet, rather. She'd closed the distance between me an' the prince and herself real fast, a lot faster than I woulda expected from that poor guy steerin'. And then she jumped on my boat and bumped into me real unfriendly like, and I wasn't expectin' it so I kinda fell off over the edge an' into the water.

Livin' in Raftleet my whole life, I know how to swim real well, and I wasn't shocked for long before I was kinda pissed, and that mighta helped with how fast I shot back up outta the water. I was sputterin', but angry as a starved dragonhorse at that time, and screamin' back at her, "Subala, you IDIOT!"

I was just tryin' to teach the Prince how to fish, as ye can see, but now so was Subala and I didn't have the chance to say anythin' more 'cause she was totally ignoring me by now!

"I'd make a much better teacher than HER," she insisted, already movin' over to the Prince's boat.

She was next to him in a second and leanin' in close to him, and her voice was kind of weird, like how Subala should never be allowed to talk because, frankly, it was very disturbing. I might have nightmares 'bout that voice, an' on top of that she looked like she was tryin' to put on the cute face I see some of the other girls practicin' in the washroom mirrors, or maybe sexy and seductive or somethin' like that. Only it wasn't workin', if that's what she was tryin', because the Prince must of thought she looked as scary with that face as I did, 'cause he was cringin' backward and lookin' nervous and I almost considered knockin' them both into the lake with me because of it. Only I refrained at the time, 'cause I was still tryin' to be a nice person, ya know?

Pop started hollerin' in the background around that time too, just as big a fool as Subala was sometimes. Nobody thought much of it, an' I was openin' my mouth to tell him to shut up when Subala started talkin' as well, and I was forced to tell her to shut up instead.

To be more specific, it went somethin' like this:

"Ya cast yer rod like this-"

Which was when I started yellin' at her instead, only I'd already half-said the thing I was gonna say to my Pop, so it turned out like, "Shut up- Subala, yer just gonna tell him the same exact thing I told him!" 'Cause that was what I had been sayin', after all. She started her advice out the same exact way I'd started mine.

The Prince was probably lookin' pretty miserable at that time, only I don't know for sure 'cause obviously no one was payin' attention to him any longer. But I know how it feels to be stuck between Subala and Pop and a whole lot of yelling, so I'm pretty sure I knew how he felt. And naturally, Subala started shoutin' back at me, so that was when I finally got fed up and tipped the boat over for real.

...And that's the whole reason on how I can't be charged for attackin' the Prince, 'cause I'd totally forgotten about him in that exact second and I'm sure he's not mad about it anyway, an' also the only time in his life that Pop will ever win a fishin' contest with both me an' Subala involved. So ya should really just let me go quick, 'cause I gotta go congratulate him on that.


End file.
